Nicole Watterson
Doctor Nicole Watterson (née Senicourt) is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. Nicole is the mother of the Watterson family. She is the only truly responsible member of the family. She is very dedicated to her family, and would do anything in her power to keep them comfortable and safe. Appearance Nicole greatly resembles her oldest son, Gumball, who is, like her, a cat. She has light blue fur and is somewhere between Gumball and Richard in height. Her head is shaped similarly to Gumball's, except Nicole's whiskers are shorter than her son's, her nose is pink, and she has visible eyelashes. The inside of her mouth is light pink, her tongue is pink, and she has two fang-like teeth that are not always shown. Her usual outfit consists of a white collared shirt, with a button that symbolizes her workplace, the Rainbow Factory, that has 3 stripes on it (orange, yellow, and green, respectively), and a short, light gray skirt. Like Gumball and Richard, she spends most of her time barefoot. In her Season 2 redesign, she has tucked in her shirt, her body has gotten much slimmer, and she has wide hips similar to Gumball's. Her mouth gets rounder, and the shadows from her shirt and skirt are entirely gone as well, and her whiskers have gotten shorter. From Season 3 onward, Nicole's eyes are permanently round, along with the rest of her family. When Gumball was a toddler, Nicole, like her husband Richard, wore fashion that seems to date from the 1990's. This outfit was made up of a pink off-the-shoulder sweater, a black belt with a gold buckle, and white jeans. In "The Choices," where she was seen in her early adolescence, she wore a white keikogi with a red belt, since she was on her way to a karate tournament (although back in Season 1 and 2, she wore a white and red sweater, and a pink skirt, with a red hair bow on her head). In her late teenage years, as also seen in "The Choices," she wore a blue jacket over a white collared shirt, a purple skirt over short black leggings, and black and white sneakers, and she had a short hairstyle, with her bangs pinned back with a pink hair clip on each side. In a flashback from "The Ape," she was seen at prom with a permed hairstyle, and she wore a short pink dress with the skirt having 3 frilly layers. In "The Rerun," when she and Richard were shown aging backwards, her earlier-mid teenage appearances were shown with having acne and braces, and long hair worn back in a hairband, and then with a ponytail in a bow. She was also seen as a baby with a small upturned curl of hair on her head and wearing only a diaper. In "The Parents," back when she was a toddler, she had an appearance similar to Anais, except the dress was colored yellow instead of orange In "She's the Sangheili", When her left arm cut off by one the Empire member until it got lost. Thel gives Nicole a GLaDOS' robot arm. Personality Nicole cares very deeply for her family, so much that she would do anything to express her love for them. She is also very protective of her family, as seen in "The Ape." Since she is the only truly responsible member of the family, Nicole does most of, if not, all the household chores, and in addition, she works long hours at the Rainbow Factory just to put food on the table. Often, when she competes against the rest of the family, it is "for" the family, such as when she wanted to watch Win or Don't Win to win a new microwave in "The Remote." Unfortunately, Nicole also suffers from a tremendous amount of emotional stress because of her many duties. She is also quite strict and a demanding mother, and sometimes has extremely nasty temper issues when upset. In fact, on one occasion, Gumball decides it would be easier to face Tina than an angry Nicole. Despite all that, Nicole is still a good mother and person, very supportive, kindhearted, and has a softer side, and she still loves her family very much, especially her son, Gumball. Nicole can be quite stern when provoked, and occasionally vindictive, as was shown in the episode "The Ape," after Miss Simian called her and her family "losers." On top of this, she has also proven to be very resourceful and inventive, a trait she most likely passed on to her daughter Anais, who has demonstrated similar talents -- in this case, strategically setting a mine-like trap in a paintball arena/forest, merely using environmental supplies, and whatever she took with her. Winning seems to be a necessity for her at times, most likely due to her mother's ambition for her to succeed in her youth. Though, despite her somewhat ruthless faults, she can accept defeat, acknowledge her mistakes, and even find humor in them. Nicole also does not like losing, as shown in "The Game," but still does not prefer to fight those who had a close relationship with her, such as Yuki, unless they threaten her family or her job Giving birth Nicole along her husband Richard, have kids and been named, Gumball, Darwin and Anais. Nicole hopes that her temper doesn't frighten her kids. She thought her plans to get rid of the flaming demon out of her was a failure, after it made her go angry by having fire eyes, losed control like creature, and purple eyes. She kept on trying to relax her self. A Success After the fury sucker got the flaming demon out of her, she was finally free of the flaming demon and accidentally released it by letting the sucker go outisde too long, the demon was later destroyed. Abilities Nicole is very athletic, and is fully capable of chasing her children across the neighborhood when they are in trouble, as shown in "The DVD." On one occasion, Gumball compared her to a ninja. In "The Remote," she displayed great skills in martial arts, which allowed her to defeat Richard and her sons, jump between roofs, and sprint at super speeds. She displayed her fantastic martial arts skills again in "The Fury," along with the ability to generate Energy Shields, release destructive Energy Beams, and punch the ground with enough force to create an Earthquake. When her children were late to school, she ran faster than the speed of sound to make it in time. In "The Fight," Nicole single-handedly, and almost effortlessly, defeated Mr. Rex, destroying his house, and in "The Pizza," she defeated some apocalyptic Elmore citizens single-handedly when they turned against her and her family during the search for Larry. When furious, she can become significantly strong enough to destroy a door and can defeat anyone who gets in her way. This is shown in "The Egg," where she can completely transform herself into a red demon-like being and eat any person. Along with this, Nicole has the power to instill great fear in people, and in her "Limit" state she can even age people by staring into their eyes. As shown in "The Castle" and "The Limit," just one penance stare reduces her victims into a horrified state and seemingly causes rapid aging, complete with white hair. In "The Vacation," she completely burned Richard's marshmallow just by looking at it. In "The Finale" and in "The Money," she can also transform into a hulking version of herself. It is also shown during "The Fury" that she is able to jump very high and land on a car with enough force to destroy its front. By extension, she was also able to reduce Pantsbully to tears by staring at him with flaming eyes, before sprinting at the speed of sound. Relationships Gumball Watterson Nicole loves her son very much, and has been willing to go to great lengths to protect him from any danger that can happen. She is aware that he's not the most popular at school, so she often gives him advice or physically tries to help him, whether it be going to school with him or confronting his bully. Gumball's idiocy creates problems for her but she's willing to forgive him in the end. Even when they differ in paths, and Gumball wants to make Nicole realize her mistakes, Nicole (while tricky) still accepts Gumball's tips when he is right. Darwin Watterson Oddly enough she does not interact with Darwin that much. In the show, she rarely speaks to him one-on-one. However, she does love him very much and treats him like her own son. She has shown her care for him in "The Genius," when she got angry and sad about the government taking Darwin away. Also in "The Gi," she was concerned for her sons as they were both being ridiculed by their classmates. In "The World," Darwin and Nicole are shopping in a supermarket together, implying that they do occasionally spend time together as mother and son. Also in "The Origins: Part Two," she, like Gumball, was overjoyed to know Darwin was alive and well upon his return to Elmore, she even showed her concern when she noticed Darwin's bruised feet. The relationship between Nicole and Darwin was heavily emphasized on in "The Roots," where Nicole expressed more love for Darwin than she had done in any other episode. Such as doing everything she could to make Darwin feel more comfortable in his environment (believing Darwin was unhappy), expressing great sadness when thinking that Darwin needed to be released into the wild and kissing him on his forehead while hugging him. They seem to have mother and son issues like in Louise: Brave and Mischivous, The Particle Invasion Bonding, and Pinkie Bride. Anais Watterson Nicole treats Anais on a higher standard then she treats Gumball and Darwin. Well aware that she is smarter than her brothers, Nicole tries her hardest to make sure Anais' intelligence stays intact. Often she advises not to engage with her brothers in dangerous things, and scolded Anais at the end of "The Goons" even worse than her brothers. But she loves her daughter, and was willing to change the entire family in order to make sure she is okay. Richard Watterson Nicole's love for Richard is rather odd, but it is still there. She's aware that Richard is socially awkward and still has memories of him being an idiot. But that does not stop her from protecting him with all her might, and taking care of him as well. On the another hand, Nicole sometimes uses Richard to control her sons, as part of making him "the bad cop" as seen in "The Password." In "The Love" she is unable to explain why she loves Richard, but the two eventually just hug each other. Their relationship is given further exploration in "The Choices." We see how Nicole and Richard met in their adolescence. Before this, we see that Nicole had strict and controlling parents, with her mother planning out her whole life for her and demanding nothing but success from her. Until Nicole met Richard, she felt like she had to win and succeed in order for people to like her. But after she gets Richard unstuck from a log (after getting lost on her way to her karate tournament) the two begin to have a conversation, with Richard telling her people already like her for who she is, including himself, and she should just live her life. The two fall in love and begin dating through their teen years and early adulthood. Along the way, Nicole's parents do not approve of their relationship, and in her late teen years Nicole storms out after having a fight with them (much to the dismay of her mother) and at the same time Richard's mother kicks him out. The two eventually move into a small apartment and Nicole eventually becomes pregnant with Gumball, forcing them to get married. After another series of flashbacks showing Nicole and Richard raising their family, Nicole says she wouldn't change a thing about her family, including Richard. In "Mordecai's Woman", She is tired of Richard being a butt head. He quit and puts on a hat and pack his suitcases and spend a night with Granny Jojo and Louie. Granny Jo Nicole, and Granny Jojo seem to have something against each other, like most stereotypical in-laws. In "The Kiss," she (along with Richard) drives away from the house before Granny Jojo arrives. In "The Authority," when Granny Jojo meets the family, she shows her anger. In "The Man" however, though initially showing contempt towards her mother-in-law, she eventually supports Granny Jojo and Louie dating, saying that Granny Jojo has never been so happy and kind to her. Mary and Daniel Senicourt n "The Man," a flashback shows a young Richard, on a ladder, serenading a young Nicole outside her bedroom window. Her father is then heard yelling to Nicole, asking where she is. Nicole tells Richard to leave because her dad is coming, and she closes her bedroom window as Richard falls down the ladder, showing that Nicole's father did not approve of her relationship with Richard. In "The Choices," Nicole's parents make their debut. It is shown that Nicole's parents, especially her mother, were determined that she would be successful and had ridiculously high expectations of her. Mrs. Senicourt is introduced in the episode by chastising Nicole about her straight-As report card, claiming that Nicole got an F in "Gender." Nicole states it's an F for female, to which her mother replies "Being a girl is not an excuse," while she clenches her fist with the report card in it. Her father, whom despite not interacting with her as much as mother does, he is shown to be somewhat apathetic towards her, readily expressing anger in front of her when he causes the car to break down by punching the steering wheel so hard the engine flys out, and telling her to run to her karate tournament. When Nicole is about to start running, her mother calls out "And remember!..", to which Nicole thinks she's going to say she loves her, and she tells her mother she loves her, too. However her mother says "No, I was gonna say second place is first place for losers but yeah, that too." Nicole groans and begins running to her tournament. Nicole's mother tried to plan out her whole life, wanting (and apparently counting the minutes till) Nicole to graduate high school, graduate law school, and marry a doctor. They did not approve of Nicole's relationship with Richard. In her late teens, Nicole moved out after having a fight with her parents. After she storms out, her mother, who was glaring before, begins crying, whereas her father had no reaction besides him glaring. They did not show up at Nicole and Richard's wedding, and it seems like Nicole is still seemingly estranged from her parents. However, Nicole has acquired a few traits from her parents, mainly her father's anger and temper and strength. She also seems to have acquired her mother's perfectionism, as seen in episodes such as "The Fridge." In "The Parents," Nicole reunites with her parents after 20 years when they run into each other at the grocery store. Against her wishes, Gumball invites Mary and Daniel over to their house where Nicole finally confronts her parents about their absurd demands and expectations they had for her during her childhood and that they never approved of Richard or even tried to keep in contact with her, not even by being present at her own wedding. However, the Senicourts insisted that what they did was all for Nicole's own good but also that they truly did try to reconcile with her at her wedding, but couldn't come because they misread the wedding invitation. They also claim Nicole caused problem for them with her anger issues. Nicole eventually claims they were better off separated, which devastated the three of them, as it shows Daniel and Mary’s did miss Nicole all those years. As they drive away, Nicole regrets sending them away. Her parents also regret leaving and they return. Nicole says she doesn’t want to hear their excuses, she just wants them back, and they hug and reconcile at long last. Unnamed Grand Grandmother In "Fighter Fly 2", Her great-grandmother is mentioned and it was a present from her daughter was her grandmother, her daughter was her mother and she gave it to her during Richard and Nicole's Wedding Anniversary. Mordecai In "Mordecai's Woman", She and Mordecai spend some time together. In "You Guys Want Some Doritos!?", She and Mordecai might become boyfriend and girlfriend. In "Merry Platypus", She and Mordecai are breaking up. In "A Member Turned Evil is Against Evil" She is still mad at Mordecai for torturing her. In "Heroes Disbanded", He says that while he will always have a place in his heart for her, he has to move on, and advises her to do the same. In "The Gang Civil War", When Professor Cole hands Nicole a note and she opened a note. In the letter, Mordecai apologizes for everything that's happened between us and horrible things in the past for what he's done. Mordecai's been thinking they should start seeing other people and he figure, he don't know, he thought maybe they could be friends again. She accepted she and Mordecai are now friends again. In "GoAnimate", She didn't broke up with Mordecai. Mordecai did broke up with her. However, they decide to stay as friends. In "Fighter Fly 2", She owe Mordecai apology for broke up with him. He accept for her better apology. He got a gift for her is a present, it's the Arm Sword, Arm Saber, Arm Shield, Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdriver, Sonic Lance, Sonic Blaster, Laser Screwdriver, X-Ray Glasses and Visor Sunglasses, he asked her if they could still be friends. She accept this. She decides to move on and try internet dating. Yuki Yuki and Nicole were best friends in their childhoods and were both martial arts prodigies. However, when Nicole's fiery spirit allowed her to defeat Yuki in a tournament, Yuki was dishonoured and left the US to practice more martial arts to get back at Nicole one day. When that day came, Yuki repeatedly challenged and taunted Nicole until she finally broke and accepted her challenge. However, when forced to cooperate to save their children, Yuki apologized to Nicole for letting her jealousy consume her. Nicole accepted her apology and the two embraced and became friends again. Hera Syndulla In "The Gang Civil War", She and Hera are bestest friends and likes to angry together. Rick Sanchez In "The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Rick Sanchez with Nicole Watterson", She and Rick Sanchez are gonna stop Phoenixperson, Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight, Evil Rick and Evil Nicole. Penny Fitzgerald Nicole seems to approve of Gumball and Penny's relationship. This was first seen in "The Gi" when Penny was sticking up to Gumball after everyone laughed at him. It was seen again in "The Meddler" when she attempted to be supportive by telling Penny that Gumball loved her. In "The Shell," Nicole was proud when Gumball finally confessed his feelings. Miss Simian Nicole hates Miss Simian due to Simian calling her a loser throughout her life; and later tricking her children into writing a suggestion for Simian to win a "Teacher of the Year Award". Weapons *Physics Gun *Rainbow Starsword *HC-EE45 Firefly Plasma SMG *Purrfect Parent Magisword *Rainbow Blade *Rainbow Pistol *Rainbow Assault Rifle *Rainbow Mini-Cannon *Rainbow Huge-Ass Cannon *Claws *GLaDOS's robot arm *Kyber Claws *Lightsaber *Sonic Screwdriver *Webley Service Revolver M6 Physics Gun.jpg Hero quest adventures mama cat by khxhero dd6s8m6-fullview.jpg|Claws Fictional firearm hc ee45 firefly plasma smg by czechbiohazard-d6kuvgc.png|HC-EE45 Firefly Plasma SMG 1502326475806.jpg|Purrfect Parent Magisword RainbowStarswordN.png|Nicole's Rainbow Starsword Rainbowblade zps53b9fbc3.png|Nicole's Rainbow Blade Laser rainbow weapons by freak ops-d8vxlut.png|Nicole's Rainbow Pistol, Rainbow Assault Rifle, Rainbow Mini-Cannon and Rainbow Huge-Ass Cannon Glados desire by kamenriderpegasus-d938hqb.jpg|GLaDOS' robot arm Kalippe lightsaber by jnetrocks-d4dyzpo.jpg |Nicole's Lightsaber Costom sonic screwdriver by elkaddalek-d38mv8u.jpg|Nicole's Sonic Screwdriver Webley service revolver m6 by sudeepdash-d3b97ua.jpg|Nicole's Webley Service Revolver M6 Quotes *you really had us worried *hi red hi studder your been looking for mordecai too *We should go. *what's wrong this time *We were blame *gumball how could you *gumball since you slapped darwin because he touch your stuff i hav no choice but to punish you for a week *NEVER CALL ME A JERK!!!!!!!!!!!! *no, don't blame yourself for this *you shall not do this barranco. *Now where am I going to find Richard's replacement (Sees outside, sawed that Mordecai, Gumball, Wander, Red and Zim are playing hide and seek) *I got an idea. *You've been wondering why I called you here today. *That's my line! *I am sure they are kidding. *(Crying) Why did I have fire and refound them? *Everyone please calm down. *Boys, come with me. *I got the easter platypus minion robot gnomes ready. *Dead. *Are you still upset? Wait a minute how did I broke up with you again, I kind of forgot. *Mordecai, I've had enough of you torturing my kids! Get out! *Well, Zim and Nate will rescue me, and once they do, you and who's with Mordecai will be in so much trouble! *Hey Mordecai, would you come here for a sec? *Impossible, these boys are stealing your girlfriends and some woman is stealing my husband. *not this time betrayus(tried to attack betrayus but gets possessed by betrayus) *Oh. Never mind. *richard I am so sorry for what I said I just don't know what just happen *Now where am I going to find assistant like Zim and Gumball? *We should be able to stay at a irken vacation planet, Referio for a month until the rest of these guys would stop freaking out. *this is bad we're gonna have nghtmares *her arms wildly Ghosts! *When will this Irken invader thing stop? *(Thoughts) If Margaret finds out, she would blame him, thats it, I can let him not to tell (Out of her head) Hey Mordecai, I understand you told somemof your friends a secret so I hope it works. *richard this is the dumbest idea ever, I told tou we should of forced them *grr(turns around against richard while mad at him) what shall be your point richard *how is that-(shocked and turned around see an angry richard with an axe and gulped) oh no( runned away ) *Because, we got his notebook out of his old locker. (hands Mordecai & Gumball Oracio's notebook) It looks like he figured out how to finish the omelet. (Mordecai & Gumball flips through the notes) If you're willing to take the risk, you could win the shirts for Rigby and Darwin. *Sighs At least tell me you dismantled the locater beacon. *Okay, spread out. *Ultron Sentinels are gonna take over every dimensions and kill people! *Well, you see... (Scene changes back to the flashback) While we watching TV until the channel was interrupted this program with special news when the Ultron Sentinels destroying the Elmore and killing people. (Flashback ends) I'll show you where it is. *Go!" *Okay. *What's going on, guys? I heard barffing. *I think I'll join with you guys. (barf) *(Walks around until she got choked by Argan) Argan (Still choking, but tlks more) What are my ou...doing..here? *Boys, you didn't do anything wrong. We got to tell you something? *Me and Mordecai might become boyfriend and girlfriend. *what where oh i have a strangest dream that richard was working at the park *(looks at her watch) sorry guys, gumball zim gir, skodge darwin and I will be on vacation *richard? thought I heard richard calling me.(Sleeps for 1 minute and 2 secs but been woken up by anais) *Yes sir, I also got a job as a park hero, what, I am not drunk I am serious. (Something make Nicole's office shake) sir, I'll call you back! *I don't want to know. *well I sneak up with ya then got with ya'll *All these years I had to put up with you puttin' me down, callin' me dumbass. well guess what?! you're the dumbass!! you're nothin' but a cranky prick who think his shit don't stink, so you can blow it up your fuckin' ass!! what, what? you gonna hit me? well go ahead you bald fuck! go ahead, do it! i'm not afraid of you. in fact, ill kick your bony fuckin' ass right now! *INSCPECTION! walks and looks Richard Hmm. *He got killed by Shockeye. *What do you mean? *It is? *Well, what was it? *I don't see anything. *It looks like you're telling the truth. *(Sighs and puts the door back on the hinges and slams it. Then she, Anais, and Richard go off to the car, and drive off to the museum.) *I don't see what could possibly be out there that you—. (Gasps) Oh my gosh. *Rebellious, smart, tough, powerful. It just doesn't make since. (Mordecai enters) Mordecai. *No. The instruments are all working perfectly. They just won't tell us anything. The Tardis is paralysed. *Fine. (Faces Mordecai) Mordo, were ready to save the planet. ("The Particle Invasion Bonding") *They still don't have a chance against us. ("The Gang Civil War") *have a scary face. They looked at Nicole. Her face started to hurt, as she shouted in anger Nooooooooooooooo!!! ran away so they don't get caught in the clothes explosion *No I haven't finished yet! *I'm still not finished! *Think about what you've done? *Richard Is Right, Get To It! *No he's right! Trivia *In "She's the Sangheili", she was born as part Sangheili and part cat. It turns she is half cat and half Sangheili.. *She also makes a guest appearance in the episode Fighter Fly 2 from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Gallery Blame-Stare-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-24142715-1024-601.jpg Igmz4x72rklz.jpg S02E33CleaningupTheHouse.png TheDeal27.png TheKnights91.png Spoiler50.png TEASER.png A DEMON!!!.JPG|Nicole's true form, Demon. Theegg6.JPG Pros1.png 6.gif The-Meddler.jpg S02E40 - Nicole calling Richard.png 2fd.jpg Thewtheman.png TheRerun TeenagedParents.png Gumball TheFuss00041.png Copycats P02.png Box pre01.jpg Nicole watterson.png Nobody14.png TooManyShips.png The Oracle 15.png The Oracle 75.png WORScene8.png E6LWU7.png|Nekohameha GIRRLS.png Stop blaming your sons by bryanvelasquez87 dcg2dpy-pre.jpg Nobody s alone by starryoak d9rwnbo-pre.png When two worlds collide by yoshibowserfanatic d6s3yw7-pre.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby Category:Cyborgs